Prior art shaving razors generally have a fixed configuration. Some may be stored in reusable storage cases, but most are not, except to the extent that they typically come packaged in plastic bags when initially purchased. Storage cases protect shaving razors during travel, but they typically are relatively bulky and cumbersome. Some users simply store shaving razors in the originally packaging bags during travel. While this may save space, such packaging bags are not adapted for repeated use. Often, the packaging bags are thrown out after opening, and the razor's shaving blade is exposed not only for damaging or dangerous contact, but for contamination by environmental elements.